warriors_and_survivors_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Mysterypine/Cats of The Hidden Cavern
Group Name: Cats of The Hidden Cavern Species: Felis catus Territory: They live in the tunnels under the Clans. Their camp is in a cavern that hasn't yet been discovered by any of the Clan cats. Most of where they live is dark, lit only by holes in the ceiling, luminescent fungus, and glowworms. Ranks: River-Watcher (x1) and River-Watcher In Training (x1) The River-Watcher is the leader of the group. This rank got its name because when a cat becomes becomes River-Watcher, The Spirits of The Glowing Cavern give them the ability to predict the next time the river in the other cavern will flood so the group will have time to escape. After a cat has been River-Watcher for a moon, they pick their River-Watcher In Training, who is basically the deputy. The River-Watcher In Training does not have the power of a River-Watcher. Glowworms (x2) The Glowworms are the healers of the group. They go to the surface the most often, since they sometimes need things they can't get underground, and are often mistaken for rogues, since the Clans don't know about this group. They got their names due to the fact that they are the only cats other than the River-Watcher who visit The Glowing Cavern and because, as a sign of their rank, they roll in luminescent fungus, which makes them look kind of like a glowworm. Stalactites (xInfinite) The Stalactites are the hunters and fighters of the group. This rank gets its name since stalactites grow above stalagmites and stalagmites are what the Cats of The Hidden Cavern call their apprentices. Stalagmites (xInfinite) Stalagmites are the apprentices of the group. When a female kit moves up to this rank, they can choose whether they want to train to become Stalactite or a Den Mother and will train with a cat from whichever rank they choose. Den Mothers (xInfinite) Den Mothers are like Stalactites, but they only have one job: Protect the mothers and their kits. These cats are all female. Mothers (xInfinite) Mothers are the cats who are pregnant with or raising kits. Kits (xInfinite) Kits are the members of the group who are below eight moons and are not yet ready to become a Stalagmite. The Wise (xInfinite) These are the members of the group who can no longer perform their job, for one reason or another, and have retired. Diet: Bats Cave Crayfish Cave Fish Cave Insects (Only when they have to) Salamanders Special Skills: 1. They can see extremely well in the dark due to where they live. 2. Their teeth are extremely strong to break through the shells of crayfish. 3. They can withstand cold better than usual due to living underground. 4. They have really good hearing, since their sight outside the caves isn't the best. Usual Features: Common fur colors are black, browns, and grays, though the occasional dark orange is also seen. Their eyes are smaller than those of an average cat, but not creepily small, and their ears are a little larger than normal, slightly resembling a bat's. Their fur made to trap heat, since it tends to get cold where the live, and their paws are webbed due to how wet their territory can be and their paw pads are hard from walking on stone. Religion: The cats who are raised in this group (and even some who join it later), believe in The Spirits of The Glowing Cavern. This is their version of StarClan. The cats here have fur that glows with a silver light and are almost always happy and healthy. The Glowing Cavern has gemstones around the edges and glows a pale, blue-silver color. There is also a Dark Forest-like place for these cats: The Infinite Darkness. This place is entirely dark except for the cats, who, like The Spirits of The Glowing Cavern, have glowing fur. Instead of having a silver glow, they have a dark red glow. Other Important Information: 1. In the event of a flood, the cats are assigned groups to travel with so that there's a better chance no cat will get lost and so everyone gets out in an orderly fashion. 2. There are tunnels that let out in places other than right in the middle of Clan territory, so that when the group has to evacuate, most of the cats won't have to go into enemy territory. 3. Cats in this group don't always stick to the basic descriptions because, with this being a rogue group, some cats were not born into it. Cats also leave the group pretty often. 4. No matter the rank (except for kits), all cats can have a mate. This is, once again, due to this being a rogue group. 5. While all cats other than kits can have a mate, Stalagmites can't have kits until they move into their adult rank. 6. Cats of this group normally have one-part names and are named after things related to caves, darkness, or stones. 7. When theses cats leave the cave by choice (it isn't for an evacuation or something), it's usually at night. Founder: 'Gloom '''Current Leader: ' '''Nocturnal Category:Blog posts